The Morning Light
by electricgurl
Summary: No everything is perfect. Needs a title. Please help me :D Was named Untitled. Update SOON! Thanks for all The reviews! *being updated soon*


_A/N: Thanks to Shay for the idea and Infie for the beta work! You are both great! Huggles this one is for you!_

**Chapter One**

The morning light always had a calming effect on Alec. Well, at least most days. Then there were days like this. Mornings where he knew he should have stopped and thought things through the night before, and then he wouldn't be in this position now. He took a deep, calming breath as he sat up. His head hit the table above him and he grunted as he heard papers slide off the far end. He looked to his side at the sleeping female beside him. His eyes widened further as he realized he was in even deeper trouble then he'd thought he was.

When waking up that morning to the restless noise that meant the beginning of the day in Headquarters, Alec knew he would hear an ear full when Max came in to find him wrapped up with whoever he had found last night and taken into their shared office. But the fact that he was currently intertwined with the all empowering commander herself guaranteed that the ear full would likely come with fists. His free hand massaged his face as he tried to recall the memories from the night before.

The harder he rubbed the less he could remember. Shifting, he bit his lip as he pulled his arm free from under her body. She moaned at the lack of contact and rolled away from him. He exhaled in relief as he pulled himself out from under the table, managing to knock off another stack of paper.

Cursing his luck under his breath, he stood up and began to look around for his clothes. They seemed to be everywhere and in no pattern. He knew that they weren't that drunk last night. Small flickers of the night before began to grow before him as he pulled on his pants, not having any luck in finding the boxers that would go under them. Their celebration liquor had run out before they were done, which was when Alec let her know that their celebration was safe yet. He had snuck out into the outer shell of the HQ's and pulled Mole's 'secret' stash out of its ill-attempted hiding place and brought it back in for the parting X-5's.

Now, before they got into Mole's cache they were doing well, having drank everything that Sketch and OC had smuggled in for them over the past two months. They were finally enjoying their first night off, with the only people that they knew, at the moment. Each other. After that, everything was a blur. Hands, clothes, he was sure that there were ropes involved somewhere. Biting his upper lip, he looked down at the sleeping woman below him. He was so tempted to stay but he knew that in doing so he would threaten everything that they had worked towards. He hoped that she would just pass this off as a drunken night and forget about it. Or have a lack of memories like him, but for some reason he doubted that he would be that lucky. With that he picked up his shoes and darted for the door while she slept on.

Once outside the door, Alec took a calming sigh of relief and looked around. He was still safe; only a few people were milling about and it wasn't out of the norm to have himself or Max wandering out of the office so early. Smiling he walked out the front door. He could do this, now all he needed was a shower and his memory back and everything would be perfect.

Alec wished that his mood would fit into the promising day. The sun was shining brightly already as he walked gloomily back to his single room apartment. After leaving Max he was left with a sense of emptiness. He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked back over his shoulder. A few days ago everything had been perfect; they were working together for the transgenics goal. One night of drinking had managed to fuck that up. Now, he didn't know where they stood. He was sure that it wasn't on the same level. Alec could see what last night was, not what he wanted it to be, but that the truth of the matter was it was stress relief. That was all, nothing more no matter what he thought. He wouldn't chance the friendship he finally had with Max to create something that wasn't there.

Shaking his head at himself, he began walking again. Pushing his front door open he began to jog up the stairs. His head was still a little light from the night of drinking before. It told him to slow down and walk them but he wanted the pain. He pushed himself harder making sure that he took one step at a time working his legs harder as he climbed closer and closer to his room.

By the time he reached the eighth floor his headache was gone, replaced with memories of the night before. He turned, looking down the staircase as he leaned his forehead on the metal railing. He took a deep soothing breath. His hands threaded through his hair as he eased himself off the rail and walked into his room.

As he moved into his bathroom he glanced into the mirror. Frowning, he did a double take as he stepped closer and examined his neck.

"For the-" he stopped himself as he felt around the raised blood forming on his neck. " She gave me a freaking hickey!" he growled and looked around for something to take his fury out on. The only thing he found was her pile of overnight clothes that she left just in case. With one swipe of his arms, her collection of supplies went flying. He took a calming breath as he looked around frowning at the mess he had made.

He closed his eyes trying to calm down, realizing he was just angry at himself. He picked her clothes up and placed them back where they had been then picked up her soap and shampoo. He nibbled on his lip. The cover had been opened. Lowering his head he took a deep smell of the opened bottle. He moaned as memories from the night before flooded over him.

She had smelled like fresh rain and cherries, something he had never smelled before together. It was a scent that was all her. Her hair had been smooth and silky, as his hands ran through it. He closed his eyes and could almost imagine her above him as he held her in place enjoying their joint pleasure. He groaned as he looked at the floor. This wasn't helping him any. He huffed his displeasure at the situation and climbed into his bath/shower turning the water on. Clicking his tongue, he grabbed her shampoo and washed his hair. Just because last night didn't happen didn't mean he had to suffer forever.

Max woke with a frown and a shiver. She wrapped her arms around her as the chill went deeper then she thought possible. Sure, she had been blown off before but she thought things were different with Alec. She bit back a tear as she rolled out from under the table and grabbed her shirt. Everything had been going as planned last night. They were having a great night together then they took the last step that they had been avoiding for weeks now in their relationship. She had been sure that they would wake up this morning and it would just be the next step. She growled in displeasure at how it had worked out. She had thought that Alec had changed but no, of course not he was still the same. Use her then lose her. Couldn't stay around long as that would mess up his standing in the male sector. She growled, tossing a stack of papers back onto the table.

"When I get my hands on that as-"

"Ummm, Max?" A voice came from the outer office.

"What Sarah?"

"Your nine o'clock is on the phone." With that, the head attached to the voice disappeared again out the door.

"Great, not only am I left alone on the floor, but I'm alone at work. He better get here soon," she muttered as she threw herself into her chair as she picked her phone up and pressed the connection button.

"Ohh, Good morning Senate!" She cheerfully replied to the grumpy voice on the other end. "Oh, everything is fine here and what about out there?" She asked as her thoughts drifted to a male x-series that would be hearing from her later.

On the other side of town a man stood in front of an abandoned building talking on the phone. His hushed tones carried through the broken windows of the surrounding artifacts that were once buildings.

"I don't want this call until you are sure that they have-" he paused long enough to hear the hurried response on the other end of the conversation.

"If you are sure then continue as planned. I want this done tonight." Hanging up he replaced his phone. He checked his nails then walked back to his car. Grinning as he slid in, he felt a wave of contentment wash over him. It had been a long time since he felt this good.


End file.
